7thfandomcom-20200214-history
Eden (World)
Eden (or the Garden Planet) is the Second planet from the "Sun", and the second largest of the 7 planets. It is also one of four terrestrial planets. It is some times referred to as the World, Fortress World, and The Garden. The planet of Eden is home to millions of species including the races of Human, Ork, Eternals and Halfings not to mention the numerous others. Eden is currently the last place in the Great Darkness where Life is known to still exist freely. The planet formed 14.2 Billion tears ago during the Pre Age, and life appeared on its surface within a billion years. Eden's bioshield has allowed the proliferation of aerobic organisms as well as the formation of the 0zene which, together with the natural Magnetic Field, blocks harmful radiation generated in the darkness, enabling life to continue all across the globe. The Physical properties of Eden and its origin, as well as its unique geological history and orbit, have allowed life to persist during all of the Ages. The planet is expected to continue supporting life for another 421 million years or until the last Guardian falls. Eden’s outer surface is now divided into multiple rigid segment or Geotonic Disks, which migrate across the surface over periods of many million yeas. About 61% of the surface is covered with salt water oceans, the remainder consisting of the land masses. All of the Oceans, Lakes and other sources of water contribute to Eden’s hydroshield. Liquid water, necessary for most forms of life on Eden, is not known to remain on any of the other planet's surface. Eden's poles are mostly covered with solid Ice (Antarctic Tombs) or sea Ice (remains of the Artic Kingdoms). The planet's interior remains active even after frequent stress and mild corruption. A thick layer of relatively solid Mantle, a liquid outer core generates a magnetic field, and a solid Iron-Met core. Eden interacts with other objects in the Darkness, especially the "Sun" and Eden's moons. At the present Age (3rd), Eden orbits the "Sun" once for every roughly 390.427 times it rotates about its axis, which is equal to the 390 solar days, or one sidereal year. Eden's axis of rotation is tilted 23.4 degrees away from the perpendicular to its orbital plan, producing seasonal variations on the planets surface with a period of one tropical year (390 solar days). It is also located near a small nebula, which has a visible effect on the planet and its moons, casting an "aura" similar to the Aurora Borealis, though this could be caused by a stronger magnetic field. Eden's natural satellites, the Moons, which started their orbit about 5.2 billion years ago (First Age) providing the ocean it tides, stabilizing the axial tilt and gradually slows the planet's rotation. Between approximately 13.8 billion and 14.1 billion years ago, numerous Pre Age battles resulting in thousands of impacts during the Burning Darkness caused significant changes to the surface of both Moons. Both the mineral resources of the planet, as well as the products of the bioshield, contribute resources that are used to support the global population. These inhabitants are grouped into independent regions, which interact through diplomacy, travel, trade, and military action. Most of Eden’s races cultures have developed many views of the planet including personification as a deity, a belief in a flat planet or that Eden is in the center of the universe. At its birth, Eden was blessed by Gaia, and her primordial deities, seeing as this jewel among the stars the God and Tyrael offered the victorious deities from the Divine war a Sanctuary of peace with in the darkness. Eternal paradise was made out of Sharia and renamed Eden Garden or the Guardians. Gaia offered the Gods her “life” as a reward to their great sacrifice, Gaia then imbued her own soul into Eden’s Iron core sparking the generation of Met. A long time ago a day came when the Burning legions of the Prim Evil came to Eden to corrupt its people and damn its inhabitants. Gradually, races were dragged all across its surface, others evolved natively to their current regions, and others were brought up from the dust itself. The peoples of Eden have fought brutally against the demonic armies and their damned servants, and much blood was and is still being shed. Although ravaged by conflict, somehow through perseverance, faith, unity and sheer bloodshed, Eden has survived the Burning siege for 3 Ages. However, Eden is still torn by conflict, hate, and war. Chronology Main Tomb: History of Eden Evolution of life Pre Age First Age Second Age Third Age Future Composition and structure Shape Chemical composition Internal structure Heat Geotonic disks Surface Hydroshield Atmoshield Weather and climate Upper atmosheild Magnetic field 3 Orbit and rotation Rotation Orbit Axial tilt and seasons Moons Habitability Bioshield Natural resources and land use Natural and environmental hazards Race geography Cultural viewpoint See also Notes References Further reading External links